


art for unravel

by shoulders



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoulders/pseuds/shoulders
Summary: the atmosphere of this fic stuck with me sooo hard it was so well done and i have at least 4 other ideas for art that i want to try someday. tfw no time to do a 4-part series for this.thanks to the mods for setting all of this up and thanks to this author for writing a great fic!!the gif rendered kind of fucked up but i think it looks cool. the gif equivalent of the noise i added to the still illustration.





	art for unravel

**Author's Note:**

> the atmosphere of this fic stuck with me sooo hard it was so well done and i have at least 4 other ideas for art that i want to try someday. tfw no time to do a 4-part series for this.  
> thanks to the mods for setting all of this up and thanks to this author for writing a great fic!!  
> the gif rendered kind of fucked up but i think it looks cool. the gif equivalent of the noise i added to the still illustration.


End file.
